Rehearsing new choreography can be time consuming as even trained dancers must learn individual movements in the context and phrasing of all movements of a piece. The most time consuming difficulty is not in having a trained dancer learn individual movements, but in having the dancer learn the movements in the context or phrasing of those movements. In order for a dancer to successfully put movement A after movement B, followed by movement C, it is necessary for the dancers' body to learn that sequence before the dancer can reproduce it in a manner that the choreographer or audience might see it, as the actual performance of the idea.
Simple cueing systems are known for use in the performing arts, but are not intended as an aid for reducing rehearsal time. It has been recognized that actors, musicians, dancers and other performers must be alerted when performing to the need to initiate certain actions, and oral cueing or directing has been used for decades for this purpose. However, oral cueing can create problems. For example, during the production of a filmed entertainment, audio directions or voice cues can result in unwanted sounds on film audio tracks, missed instructions because one or more performers did not hear the instructions, difficulties in directing multiple performers without human error, and an inability to direct some performers who are either too far away to hear or are located in enclosed areas where audible directions cannot be heard.
Thus, there exists a need for methods and systems that can be used with performers to make it possible to create instant choreography, as if it had been rehearsed. Such systems and methods would dramatically aid the rehearsal process, so that a choreographed piece can be performed by a group or groups of persons efficiently without the need for hours of rehearsals.